Hunter
by JemiB
Summary: Do you know what it’s like to live for nothing but death? To fight each night, knowing that it could be your last? To live for generations upon generations, watching friends, family, lovers die? Do you know what it’s like to not be entirely human anym


Weird little thing I wanted to do. I think I've read too many Sherrilyn Kenyon books. Those Dark Hunters are magnificent, and absolutely divine. So, maybe this is LOOSELY based on the books, like the concept of a vampire-esque protector of humans. I like it, as I like Anne Rice, Dracula, Christine Freehan, Laurel K. Hamilton; as well as Nightwalker, Vampire Princess Miyu. Are we sensing a pattern here? So, here I go, a foray into the dark world of vampires, denied desires, and maybe, just maybe, salvation.

* * *

**Do you know what it's like to live for nothing but death? To fight each night, knowing that it could be your last? To live for generations upon generations, watching friends, family, lovers die? Do you know what it's like to not be entirely human anymore? Not fully, but to be so close that you can taste it? **

That is my existence. That is my life. I am a hunter of the demons, of the monsters, of the killers in the night. The night is my mistress; it is she who embraces me, who caresses me. It is she who loves me. That is until the night I met her. Kori Anders.

I met a woman who stimulated me in my mind, my heart, my spirit, and most definitely my body. She was beautiful, smart, kind; everything I could have ever wanted in a woman. Unfortunately for me, I am destined to walk this life alone.

I am a man without a soul. I am a hunter, I stalk through the night protecting people who would run in terror of me. I am darkness. I am violence. I am a hunter. And all the gods be damned, with Kori Anders, I have found my prey.

**_Richard Grayson_**

Part I

Kori Anders was a young woman who enjoyed life as fully as possible. And she loved helping people. She volunteered at the hospital and her local church. She was a Big Sister to a special little girl, and she worked in social services. She lived alone in a small apartment in town. She was friendly and bubbly and all the children loved her.

Kori walked up to the apartment building. It was a little before dark and she wanted to hurry and get to the church. If she ran, maybe she wouldn't be late. The little girl she was seeing there would be worried if Kori was late.

Mina Patterson was a 12 year old girl with autism. Kori didn't know much about autism, so she tried to learn as much as she possibly could. When Kori first met Mina, she had felt badly for the girl. In class she was labeled a trouble maker and as learning disabled. She was only misunderstood and misdiagnosed. Her teachers would say she was always wanting to be by herself, never interacting with the other children. And Mina's communications skills were poor since she couldn't always find the word she needed at a specific time. They also accused her of being spoiled because she wouldn't share her toy, which Mina always brought to class, with anyone else. She'd clutch it close to her chest, and even when she set it down, it would always be near her.

Also, Mina parents were going through a divorce. Apparently, Mina's mother couldn't handle having a child with special needs who needed special attention. So she quit not only her marriage, but her daughter as well. Mina's father tried very hard, but he couldn't always be what Mina needed. So he dropped her off at the church in a sort of sponsor program, with Kori as her sponsor.

When Kori met Mina, the girl was distant and wouldn't talk to her. But Kori wouldn't give up on the girl. She knew what was wrong, and she knew she could help. Kori knew that there was no cure for autism, but with the right kind of treatment, the symptoms of Mina's form of autism could lessen. Kori was determined to help in anyway she could.

Every Tuesday, for weeks, Kori went to the church and talked with Mina. At first, the girl wouldn't talk back; she would just sit there and hold her doll, absently stroking its hair. So Kori brought with her coloring books and crayons. In her mind, it was a fun way to communicate and pass the time.

And it worked. Eventually, Mina started opening up; she started coloring only at first. But she then started talking with Kori; she even smiled. If Kori didn't know better, she would have thought Mina was just shy. Mina was an exceptionally bright individual, she just wasn't given enough credit or understanding.

Kori almost ran to the church, knowing she would be a few minutes late. She hoped Mina wouldn't get too upset over it. As she was on her way, Kori kept looking over her shoulder, sure that someone was following her. She'd had this feeling before, but was never able to find it's source. Kori pulled her jacket closer around her and sped up.

When Kori reached the church, the sun had just set. She walked in and was greeted by Bethany Snow. She was also a volunteer with the church. She seemed nice enough, but she always gave Kori the creeps whenever Bethany looked at her.

Kori looked around the church until she spotted the familiar blonde head. Mina was sitting in their usual spot, and she was looking down at her doll; the usual papers, coloring books and crayons were on the table in front of her. Kori walked up and greeted Mina.

"Hello Mina. I hope I am not too late for you."

"Hello Kori. I was worried you weren't going to show up." Mina wouldn't look at Kori when she spoke. Her voice was flat, but Kori knew Mina well enough that she could hear the worry, and even the fear in her voice. Kori smiled gently to try and reassure the girl.

"I am sorry, I got stuck at work. I ran all the way here so I would not be that late. I did not want to miss any time from our gatherings."

Mina looked at Kori now and a small smile spread across her face.

"So, would you like to tell me about your day at school today?"

Kori and Mina talked and colored and doodled the whole session. Mina didn't speak of many personal things; she mainly kept them vague and obscure. However, she would speak abundantly about school, or a movie she saw on television, or even a bike she saw.

When it was time for Mina's father to pick her up, Kori waited outside with her. She stayed there until Mina's father drove off, waving until she lost sight of the car. Kori went back inside to clean up the crayons and the papers. While she was there, Brother Sebastian came over and joined her. He stood just behind her, watching as Kori tidied the space.

Kori never liked thinking badly about a person, especially a member of the clergy, but she didn't like him. He always looked at Kori oddly. She couldn't say it was lustful, he was a priest who took a vow of celibacy, but his gaze did contain a sort of desire, even a possessiveness. It always sent chills down her back.

"Hello my child. How was your session with our young friend, Mina, this evening?" Brother Sebastian was always the picture of congeniality and politeness.

"It was very productive, thank you. We are progressing nicely. She is a bright young girl with a lot of opinions. She is getting better at finding her words. And she is doing much better in school" Kori seemed to be rambling while she gathered the crayons and neatened the papers and coloring books. The man standing next to her make Kori so nervous.

He wasn't unattractive, with his dark sandy blond hair, just starting to gray at the temples. It only added a sophisticated elegance to the priest's bearing. He had a tall, lean form; he was probably in better shape than most men her age. Brother Sebastian had brown eyes, just brown; not chocolate, not amber, just plain brown. He had a sharp nose, an angular face and his chin ended in a point. No, it wasn't Brother Sebastian's looks, or even his attitude that unnerved Kori; it was something else, she just didn't know what.

"Yes, I have noticed her progression. I'm sure you're very proud of it. You are a very patient young woman. Many people would not have stuck around this long with such a difficult child."

"Oh, Mina is not difficult. She is special and misunderstood. I love spending time with her. I am learning so much and I am having fun."

Kori wanted nothing more than to leave, to be as far away from this man as possible. The only reason Kori came to this church was because Mina's father was a member of Christ's Blood Church, and that's where he wanted to hold Mina's sessions.

"It was very nice speaking with you, Brother Sebastian. But, I really should be going. I have a long and busy day tomorrow. I have to be at the hospital early."

"The hospital? You're not sick, my dear? Are you?"

Kori actually contemplated lying, if only to get the man's hand off her shoulder. And for some reason, she didn't like the man's concern; it seemed fake. Unfortunately for Kori, she never was very good at lying. She couldn't tell a lie to save her life.

"No, I volunteer in the pediatrics ward."

"You are a kind person Kori Anders. You do the Lord's work. You really should come to our services. I am sure you would find them invigorating."

Kori was slowly walking to the door, wanting to escape so badly. It seemed almost as if the Brother was trying to delay her. But that was ridiculous, he was just being sociable. Kori was being paranoid.

"I am sure you are rights, but I don't believe in going to a church to worship. I find my religion more effective if I worship my creator in my own, more personal, way. Thanks for the offer though. I really have to go. I still have so much to do tonight and I have to get up early to morrow. Maybe I will see you next Tuesday? Bye now."

Kori left as quickly as she could without being rude; although she probably came across as rude anyway. On the way out, Kori noticed Bethany was staring at her.

I was completely dark when Kori started walking. The temperature had dropped significantly too; which was odd for this time of year. Kori hugged her arms across her body to try and ward off the cold. She was only wearing a thin cotton shirt. It was no shield against the cold air.

An uneasy sensation settle in the pit of her stomach, like someone was following her again. Kori looked over he shoulder but saw nothing but shadows. Feeling uncomfortable, Kori decided to take a short cut through the park.

Kori was about halfway through the park, in the most secluded area when she heard the unmistakable sound of footfalls. She risked a glance over he shoulder, and this time she could see a body moving swiftly through the night. Kori couldn't clearly see whomever was chasing her, but she could tell it was big enough to be a man.

Kori sped up, her heart pounding. However, as she quickened her pace, so did the man following her. Kori started jogging, then running when her shadow did likewise.

Kori could hear her heart beating in her ears and she could feel her blood rushing through he veins. She had just spotted the small gazebo that marked the center of the park when she was talked to the ground from behind. They very breath was knocked out of her lungs, preventing her from screaming. A heavy weight settled on her back and a large hand roughly wove its way into her hair, then yanked Kori's head back; revealing her neck. Kori felt hot, humid breath on the side of her neck and face before she felt a tongue and heard the words.

"I've been watching you for a while, now. But you knew that , didn't you? You could sense me, feel me. You're gonna be fun."

Whomever the man was, he was heavy sitting on Kori's back. S he shuddered when she felt the man's tongue glide across her jaw and down her neck. His breath smelled putrid and stale. Kori squirmed, trying to dislodge the man from her.

"That's right, squirm. It only heightens the hunger."

Kori immediately stopped squirming when she felt how much he enjoyed her squirming. It was currently poking her back.

The man got up abruptly, pulling Kori with him. She tried to get away, but the man's grim on her arm was bruising. He jerked her back against him and lowered his head to her ear. His voice was low and husky when he spoke.

"We'll play later. Right now, I must take you to Brother Blood. He has plans that include you. But don't worry, we'll have lots of fun…after." He laughed a little and it was dark and froze Kori's blood.

Kori closed her eyes when she felt a sharp scraping of teeth glide across her neck. She was going to die; she was going to be raped and then killed by this monster. It was then Kori heard the low purr of a motorcycle engine. Her captor heard it too and Kori took advantage of his momentary distraction. She stepped o his foot, then rammed her head back, hitting the man in the nose. He roared, more in shock than pain, and threw Kori away from him, causing her to hit the side of the gazebo.

Through her blurred vision, Kori spotted a figure walking forward, towards her attacker.

Part II

Richard was sitting on the roof of a building, looking out over the city. It was his duty to protect it, and that's what he was doing. From the vantage point on the roof, he could see everything. He saw the car that hit the light post, he saw the woman carrying groceries to her apartment building. Richard saw the dog digging through the trash dumpster, and he also saw the demon.

Richard jumped down from the top of the building, landing gracefully and quietly on the ground next to his motorcycle. He long leather jacket flowed out like a cape behind him as he jumped on the motorcycle and sped off. He raced his way through the maze of streets mapping the city. Richard loved the feel of the cool night air blowing through his hair, hitting his face.

He swerved to miss a car running a stop sign. Richard focused his attention on the roads again. He rode until he came to the park, here the evil presence was strongest. He stopped his bike, and got off.

Richard saw the woman step on the demon's foot and hit him in the face with the back of her head. He also saw the girl thrown with a jarring force into the gazebo. That'll need repairs later.

"You know, it's really not nice to pick on those weaker than yourself. Really, it's just not sporting."

"Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you, hunter." The demon spat the words, hatred lace every syllable.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I protect the innocent and kill the bad guys, and other such evils of the world. So, you are a bad guy, or other such evil of the world. That girl over there, she happens to be an innocent little human. You get the picture here?"

"Are you planning on killing me by talking, or are we going to fight?"

Richard looked at the demon standing in front of him. He was tall and very muscular. Richard could see him very clearly, even through the dark glasses he was wearing. Richard also saw the weapons the other was trying to hide. He had tow small knives and a short sword attached to his left wrist.

That's the great thing about fighting creatures that have been around since the beginning of time. Their choice in weaponry was great. They favored swords, knives, and other weapons before the invention of the sword. Everyone claimed to enjoying looking their dying victim in the eye. Very rarely was a gun used. They were too noisy, messy and easily traceable.

Richard pulled out his own sword he had strapped to his side. It was his favorite, one he'd had for as long as he could remember. He stood back and watched his opponent circle him. The demon may have size on his side, but Richard had agility and cunning on his.

"You're getting me dizzy. Could you maybe make a move anytime soon? Or maybe you're too worked up over that girl. She was a little much for you? Wait until this gets around at the little demon conventions."

The other man attacked suddenly and swiftly. He raised the short sword up and tried to plunge it in Richard's stomach. However, Richard was quick and twisted out of the way just in time. The two squared off, neither one taking his eyes off the other. Each time a sword was thrust, it was met with a parry. The two combatants circled, lunging, swinging and blocking.

The demon thrust his sword out in front of him and lunged towards Richard. Richard swirled around and turned to swung his own sword, cutting his opponent on the arm. It wasn't serious, but the fight just escalated now that first blood had been drawn.

Now the fight turned more vicious, the blows were more heated and heavy, neither one showing mercy. Richard's speed was proving to be an asset. He kept cutting his opponent, not inflicting any serious wounds, just letting it be known that Richard had the upper hand.

"I'm gonna kill you, slowly. I know what your weaknesses are, hunter, and I'll make sure you scream in pain."

"The day I let any one of you demons intimidate me, I'll plunge the knife into my own chest. Now, I've had enough playing. I think I'll kill you now."

Apparently the demon didn't like that idea, he came charging towards Richard. Richard jumped over the charge and turned, spearing his own sword through the demon's back, piercing the heart. He didn't die instantly, the never did. These guys had to fight it, try and remain in the land of the living for as long as they could.

"Why don't you tell me your name? I'd love to add you to my ever growing list."

Richard's eyes were glowing, hidden behind his glasses. They were a blazing red, and his fangs had elongated. The scent of his victim's blood was strong, and a blood lust had seized him. But he squelched the instinct to drink from the dying man.

Surprisingly, Richard received an answer. A whispered, "Dirk" was Richard's answer.

An pained moan pierced the air, but after a second, Richard realized it wasn't coming from the man he'd just kabobed on his sword. It came from the woman he'd come to rescue.

Richard removed his sword from the body and watched in satisfaction as the body plopped to the ground before disintegrating. He wiped his sword on the grass, removing any traces of blood from the blade before he replaced it back in its scabbard at his side, beneath his leather coat.

Richard turned towards the girl. She looked frail with the moonlight shining down on her. She was in a crumpled heap, rubbing the back of her head. She was looking at Richard with some trepidation. Which was understandable since she'd just seen him kill her attacker. The woman didn't know if she'd just traded one attacker for an even worse one.

Richard walked over and reached out a hand to the girl. She just looked at it, then at his face. She wasn't going to take the proffered aid. She grabbed hold of the edge of the gazebo and pulled herself up. Apparently she did it too fast because she swayed a little. Richard caught her around the waist, pulling her against him. He could clearly smell her. He could smell the perfume she'd put on earlier that day, a faint citrus with hints of lavender. He could smell the shampoo she'd used. But most of all, Richard could smell _her; _and he found the scent addicting. It was one he knew he'd never forget.

The woman groaned and reached behind her head.

"I am going to have a lump there. Just great." Her voice seemed to physically caress Richard. His was light, melodic, and sweet. The woman seemed to realize that there was a strange man holding onto her in a rather intimate position.

She swung her head around, but she moved to fast. She looked as if she was trying to fight off a wave of vertigo, and was loosing. Before he realized what was happening, Richard was holding onto a limp woman. She'd just fainted. Apparently she'd hit her head hard when she was tossed into the gazebo. So now he was stuck with a human, and he didn't even know her name.

"Oh, this is just great."

* * *

****

Okay, that's it for now guys. I hope you like the start. This is sort of my answer to all those Raven/Robin vampire fics out there. How appalling. Hopefully this will be as popular, or at least read and liked. Anyways, Please, pretty please, Review. They just make my day.

PrincessVampira.


End file.
